With the shortage of hematoxylin in 1973, it was necessary to find a substitute for the standard brand that would serve as a routine stain for myelinated fibers of the brain. A hematoxylin was found that required no ageing, and wih a modification of the Weil-Weigert stain, results in a better staining of the large and fine myelinated fibers than the standard brand.